Twelve Days of Swords and Words
by Rosawyn
Summary: For TikiPrincess's "Twelve Days of Drabble" challenge. Medieval Fantasy!AU. Hoshi/Malcolm, Trip/T'Pol.
1. A Saviour With A Pear Tree

**A/N: For TikiPrincess's "Twelve Days of Drabble" challenge which is to write 12 drabbles using "The Twelve Days of Christmas" song as prompts and post them between December 26, 2012 and January 6, 2013. I'm trying for the "extra cookie points," so day one will be 101 words, day two will be 102 words, and so on. All word-counts exclude A/N and titles. Also, because Tiki sort of suggested it and I'm insane, I'm trying to use **_**both**_** the actual song and the "secret" (and totally made up) "catechism" meaning of each verse.**

**These drabbles will all be set in my Medieval Fantasy "Swords and Words" AU that I made up but have yet to write anything (other than these drabbles) for. ****Drabbles are in chronological order.**

* * *

**The First Day (101 words) : A Saviour With A Pear Tree**

The Lady Hoshi had asked the King for permission to accompany the party on the trade mission to her homeland, but had been refused – King Archer had needed her for delicate negotiations with another kingdom.

Upon his return, Sir Malcolm showed her the sapling a quiet corner of the castle greenhouse. "They told me it's called a nashi tree."

He may as well have been her saviour. Joyous tears shone in her dark eyes. "I missed the pears I ate as a child," she said and kissed his cheek. "A piece of my homeland I can keep here in Roddenburrough."


	2. Something Old, Something New

**The Second Day (102 words) : Something Old, Something New**

On the beautiful spring day when Forge-master Charles Tucker and the Lady T'Pol were married, she wore a dress as white as the feathers on a dove's breast. For something old, she wore her mother's golden bracelet of delicate Elven design. For something new, the Lady Hoshi helped pin fresh lilies in her short hair. Sir Malcolm Reed had to admit that Tucker was a lucky man, for his bride was resplendent in all her Elven glory. But it was her attendant who held Malcolm's eye, somehow all the more beautiful for her simple blue dress and fewer flowers in her hair.


	3. Wise Men's Hens

**The Third Day (103 words) : Wise Men's Hens**

Three arrows sped through the underbrush. Three arrows found their targets. Three plump hens would make three fine meals.

Archer laughed and gave Tucker, Reed, and Hayes all good-natured pats on the back. "Looks like maybe I need to spend some more time at the archery range if even my blacksmith is out-shooting me."

"The, uh, the bow _is_ enchanted, Sire," Tucker said, hefting it with an embarrassed smile. "A new accuracy enchantment I've been trying out."

"Accuracy enchantment?" Archer was intrigued. "Do you think you could put that on my bow as well? Since I so obviously need it?"

"Sure thing, Sire."


	4. Good News

**The Fourth Day (104 words) : Good News**

They say bad things always come in threes. This time, good things came in fours.

The Lady T'Pol gave birth to a healthy baby boy, Lorian, the first human-elf hybrid as far as Master Chirurgeon Phlox knew. The Lady Hoshi and King Archer had successful negotiations with a nearby kingdom, securing peace on that border at least. Roddenburrough's farms had produced bountiful crops to feed the people throughout the winter.

And Hoshi rested her head, her hair black as a raven's wing, on Malcolm's shoulder in the late hours of the Harvest Feast and said sleepily, "Your friendship means a lot to me, Malcolm."


	5. Gold Rings

**The Fifth Day (105 words) : Gold Rings**

There were five gold rings of great importance in Roddenburrough. First was the King's signet ring, used to affix his royal seal to documents. The second was the ring the forge-master had fashioned with care, which the royal alchemist had worn since their wedding. The third was the ring King Archer would one day give to his own bride, hopefully cementing a political alliance. The fourth was the Lady T'Pol's mother's own ring, worn on a chain about her neck since her mother's death. But the fifth was most important to Malcolm now, as he tried to conjure words to ask Hoshi to marry him.


	6. Creating a Cure

**The Sixth Day (106 words) : Creating a Cure**

"That doesn't smell...pleasant." Hoshi wrinkled her nose.

"Oh, I suppose it doesn't to a human!" Phlox smiled happily as he continued stirring the bubbling cauldron of greenish ooze. "But it's helpful to keep on hand: it's for a poultice that reduces the pain and swelling of bumps on the head, 'goose-eggs' as humans commonly call them. It takes six days to prepare, so it's best to make it up well ahead of time. I almost ran out last week when the king, Sir Reed, and Sir Hayes, as well as the Lady T'Pol and both her husband and their son were all in needing the treatment!"


	7. Gifts

**The Seventh Day (107 words) : Gifts**

Though Malcolm never went swimming himself, he would take Hoshi and wait on the shore, watching her as she moved gracefully in the cool water.

"You don't have to come with me," she said. "I could go by myself or with T'Pol or something."

"I really don't mind. It's something you enjoy doing, and I know you wouldn't do it as often otherwise." His was clearly sincere. Maybe it was a little like how she enjoyed watching him spar on the training grounds despite never using a sword herself.

Sometimes she wished she could teach him to swim as he had taught her to use a bow.


	8. Milk and Happiness

**The Eighth Day (108 words) : Milk and Happiness**

As Malcolm stood in the doorway of his home, the glow of the early evening sunlight surrounding him like a halo, he was overwhelmed by a sense of how incredibly blessed and fortunate he was. His twin sons, John and Jack, played behind him, their wooden swords making sharp rapping sounds and their happy shouts of "Ha!" and "I'll get you!" filling his ears. His wife sat in the rocking chair by the fire, nursing their baby daughter, Seren. Hoshi looked up from the baby contentedly suckling at her breast and smiled warmly at Malcolm. It was times like these Malcolm felt he was living an impossible dream.


	9. Dancing

**The Ninth Day (109 words) : Dancing**

Malcolm and Hoshi were moving gracefully around the dance-floor when Malcolm saw his son Jack poke his head through the doors and intentionally catch his eye. They had not even been at the feast for an hour yet, but when the twins were babies Hoshi had barely been able to make an appearance at formal gatherings—they had never seemed to be hungry at the same time. At least Saren would sometimes be content with Jane for two or three hours at a time. Not tonight, though, apparently.

"I can come with you," Malcolm offered.

"No, stay. They're having pineapple cake later, and I wouldn't want you to miss that."

* * *

**A/N: "Jane" here is Jane Taylor from the season 3 episode "The Forgotten." In this AU she works as one of Tucker's assistants at the forge and also watches T'Pol and Hoshi's children when they need it.**


	10. When the King Says Leap

**The Tenth Day (110 words) : When the King Says "Leap"**

King Jonathan Archer, Sir Malcolm Reed, and Sir Jackin Hayes arrived at the training grounds in the mist of early dawn. The King had ordered Reed to teach Hayes a special gnoll fighting technique he had learned during a recent border skirmish. Reed only had to show Hayes the leaping tackle once before he was able to do it with skill. As the two sparred, King Archer watched them, smiling.

"Mind if I try?" he asked, stepping forward.

"Not at all, Sire." Reed and Hayes both nodded respectfully.

Hayes and Reed spent the rest of the morning struggling valiantly not to laugh each time their King fell in the mud.


	11. Following the Piper

**The Eleventh Day** **(111 words) : Following the Piper**

Charles Tucker enthusiastically marched around Malcolm and Hoshi's dining room playing his pan flute, all the children following after him like a row of baby ducks following their mother. Lorian followed immediately behind his father, a serious expression on his Elven features. Jack and John were right behind Lorian, grinning and attempting to outdo each other's exaggerated marching. Next was Seren, dancing and twirling rather than marching. Little Elizabeth trailed at the end, toddling on unsteady legs. Malcolm and Hoshi laughed and clapped for the parade, while T'Pol favoured the spectacle with an occasional raised eyebrow from where she sat near the fireplace embroidering an intricate pattern onto an apron pocket.


	12. War and Truth

**The Twelfth Day (112 words) : War and Truth**

Sir Malcolm Reed heard his heart drumming in his ears, so persistent that he could barely focus on anything else. "I will lead the patrol against the kobolds, Sire. We'll leave at sunrise." They had come out of nowhere and were attacking villages in the north, irrational and merciless.

"No." Sir Hayes looked apologetic yet resolute. "I'll lead the patrol. Respectfully, you would be of more use commanding the forces here in case some kobolds get past us or the gnolls use this opportunity to strike from the east."

Hayes was right, of course. He didn't say that Reed would also be safer here behind castle walls, but that was also true.

* * *

**A/N: So there you have it. Twelve days of "Swords and Words," as promised in the title (even if the 12th day is being posted a day late). If anyone's interested in a longer, more detailed and more plot-oriented (or more Malcolm/Hoshi relationship-oriented) story set in this universe, please do let me know. I have a lot of writing projects piled up (especially my multi-chapter fics for both **_**X-Men**_** and **_**Supernatural**_**), but I'm not opposed to the idea of perhaps writing more in the "Swords and Words" universe at some point.**


End file.
